StThomas
by corilouchette
Summary: Isabella Maria is an aspiring nun living in an orphanage. Her world is turned upside down when she saves a beautiful stranger from drowning, and he repays her by exchanging donations for the orphanage for her sexual favors. One shot.


Isabella Maria sighed as she walked along the beach, once again the boat hadn't come, and the kids were going to have to dispense with anything other than gruel. The island of was situated in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, isolated from everyone and everything. It had initially been the home of a rich family, but they had donated it to the saint institution that was church, no one knew the reason of their sudden generosity, but they were not going to complain.

The island had quickly been transformed into an orphanage, at one time it had been a very rich place, everyone wanted to show their generosity, and donations were many, the kids were happy and well-nourished but, just as it had appeared, the sudden interest for the orphanage had died down, and now they were left to cope for themselves, and were lucky if they received one donation per year. The boats that were supposed to bring the food were rarer and rarer, and the nuns responsible for the orphanage were worried they would have to close down.

Isabella Maria, or Maria as she preferred to be called, was the product of this orphanage herself, and a pledger. She had never known anything other than this little island, and it touched her more than anyone else. Maria had been abandoned when she was a mere infant and had been brought up by the sisters of . Her biggest dream was to one day, be like them, and to be able to help children in need.

Maria had always tried to be the best person she could be, obeying to the rules of god. She never lied, cheated, swore or anything of that sort. She was very obedient and very soft spoken, but also very shy; the only time she felt she could be herself was around the children, where she would open up and laugh. She wanted to be able to do something for them.

Maria was deep in her thoughts, looking at the sea stretched before her eyes. She suddenly noticed something odd bobbing up and down, as she looked closer, she saw that it was a mass of copper hair; it wasn't a something, but a someone. Her heart beat faster, and without hesitating, she discarded her shoes and skirt before quickly diving into the water. She swam the fastest she could, and as she came closer, she could see it was a man, and he was injured. He was unconscious; she swam to him with all her force, floated on her back, used one arm to keep his head at the surface while she used the other to swim out of the water.

When she arrived on shore, she quickly put him on his back, checking to see if he was breathing, but he wasn't. She used the technique she had learned when she was younger, PCR it had been called, before long, he was coughing and writhing, his eyes fluttered opened.

"Are you an angel?" He whispered before once again, falling unconscious

Maria looked around her hoping Mother superior hadn't seen her. She knew she could not bring him to the nuns because they would be mad at her for bringing yet another mouth to feed. They were good people but desperate times called for desperate measures and desperate they were. She could not leave him like that, and Idea suddenly came to her mind, as the bell announcing dinner rang. Everyone was currently at the dining hall that meant that the coast was clear; she could drag him to her room without anyone noticing.

Sister sighed of relief as she finally arrived to her room, it was a very small square room, no bigger than a parking space. The only furniture in the room was a small bed with a white sheet, and the only ornaments present were a wooden crucifix and a small locket containing a picture of her mother the nuns had kindly let her keep. She had died giving birth, and after that, Maria's father had wanted nothing to do with her and had left her on the island.

Maria's mother, from what she could see on the picture, was a very beautiful woman, but looked nothing like her daughter. Whereas her mother had long blond locks, beautiful green eyes and a rosy mouth, Maria had mousy brown hair, kept short by the sisters of , plain muddy brown eyes, and red pouty lips. There were no mirrors at in an effort to prohibit vanity, which was a sin, and what she knew of her appearance was from seeing in her reflection in water.

Maria was brought back to the present as she laid the mysterious stranger on her bed, she had rid him of his shirt, and felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at him for the first time. She had never seen a man so close up, and he was gorgeous, the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had copper hair, a fine nose and thin lips. He was built had a very toned chest, and she found herself wanting to run her hands over it, she internally slapped herself before dropping to her knees to pray the lord and ask him to forgive her for the sinful thoughts she just had. She would have to spread salt on the floor tonight before her bed time prayer so it would scorch her knees and remind her of the sinner she was.

Maria got up and looked at him once again, but this time, she was checking for injuries, but found none except for some slight scratches, probably from corals. She checked his temperature and found that he was smoking hot; she panicked as she quickly went to fetch some cold water. She used rags and dipped them into the water before putting them on his forehead and lower abdomen. As she did so, her fingers accidentally brushed the V of his lower tummy and she blushed harder than before. On the heat of the moment, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to touch him just a little bit, after all, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wouldn't go further than his chest.

She slowly ran her hands up and down his ripped body, exploring him, before suddenly realizing what she was doing and retrieving her hands like she had been burned. Maria spent the rest of the night looking after her mysterious stranger.

The next morning, Maria woke up before dawn, as usual; starting her morning chores like nothing was the matter, like she had not spent most of the night looking after a gorgeous stranger that she had hid away in her room. As she made her way to the chapel for the Morning Prayer, she noticed that the sky was rather gray this morning; a storm was probably coming their way.

She fought to stay awake during the mass, as father Mike's monotonous voice filled the room. Maria's thoughts drifted once again to her stranger, and it was only when Sister Jessica elbowed her in the room that she realized that it was time for the communion, it meant that the mass was almost over and that made her relieved.

When it was finally over, she made her way back to her room, but before she could arrive, she was intercepted in her route by Sister Lauren, informing her that mother superior requested that she see her in her office. Maria panicked, fearing the worst; maybe mother superior had learned that she was hiding a man in her room.

Mother superior's office was a large room in the middle of which stood an oak desk. The room was decorated with various religious pictures, and a large library filled with various books took up most of the room. Maria loved to come and pick one of the books, and had finished them all a long time ago which made her long for new books.

"Isabella Maria, I couldn't help but notice that you were very… absent this morning, is something the matter dear?" Mother superior asked in her high pitched voice

"No… not that I know of" Maria lied for the first time ever in her life.

"Don't forget dear, that the devil lurks in the shadows just waiting for a mistake from us to make sinners out of us"

"I will not mother superior, thank you very much for reminding me"

"Well, I know that you are a very good girl, and I think that one day, you might be the one on this desk, an so I hope that it doesn't happen again my dear"

"Yes mother superior, I promise it won't happen again" Maria said before sitting up

"Oh, and one last thing, I think a storm is coming our way, be sure to close your window well enough tonight. You may be dismissed my dear girl"

"Thank you mother superior" Maria said before quickly leaving the room.

Maria spent the rest of her day with the orphans, until it was time for bed. She put them to bed one by one before going back to her room, exhausted. She turned on the unique lamp in her bedroom, but was startled when she heard movements behind her. Before she could turn, she felt two hands restraining her from behind; she was suddenly propelled onto her bed, a strong body on top of her.

"Who are you and where am I?" A velvet sounding voice said, and Maria looked up only to see deep green eyes staring up into hers. She realized it was her mysterious stranger

"M-my name is Isabella Maria and… you are at St Thomas orphanage"

"Orphanage ? "

"Y-yes, it is actually an island, and I saved you from the sea yesterday, I'm just a pledger, and I didn't want to let you die so I brought you in my room without anyone knowing so I could nurse you back to health"

"A… pledger? I attacked a fucking pledger? Oh shit I am so sorry" He said

"C-can you P-please get off me now?" Maria stuttered

"Yes…yes of course" He said before moving off of her

" Wait a minute… you are the angel from my dream"

" I am not an angel, and it wasn't a dream."

Maria was surprised as he suddenly lifted her chin, as if inspecting her.

" You are prettier than I remembered" He said as a matter of fact

"Th-thank you" She said blushing furiously; it was the first time she had ever been called pretty.

" I have heard of you"

"Pardon me?"

"I said… I have heard of you the sisters of , but I never actually thought I would end up here"

"If I may ask, how exactly did you end up here"

"The last thing I remember Is being on my jet ski… I must have fallen"

"Jet ski…" Maria said more to herself, she never even had heard this word before.

"Yes… My name is Edward by the way"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Edward" Maria said.

"Is there a phone I could borrow around here?"

"A telephone you mean?"

"Ugh… yes"

"There is only one telephone on the island and it is in mother superior's office…"

"Can you ask her for its"

"Good Lord no!"

"Can you… borrow it?"

"I…I"

"Please Maria Isabella, it's really important for me to get out of this island" He said taking her hand in his; Maria's eyes were as round as saucers at this point, surprised by such an intimate contact.

"I will try…" She said before retrieving her hand

"Well can you try now?"

"Now?" She asked feeling slightly panicked

"Yes…please?"

"O-okay…" She said getting up and practically running out of the room.

Several minutes later, Maria came back, an old looking telephone in hand. She felt as she had stolen from mother superior and was on the verge of crying. She quickly handed the offending item to Edward before dropping to her knees, and praying for the lord to forgive her. She heard Edward fumble with the item before starting to talk in hushed tones.

"Rosalie? Is that you…it's me Edward…no obviously I'm not dead if I'm talking to you….I was rescued by a nun and I am actually in island and I need you to send a helicopter…what do you mean you can't… a storm you say?... three days are you fucking me?... okay I will wait… yes…yes…uhuh…. Okay I will be waiting… I think I will survive I have found uh… Entertainment in the meantime"

Maria wondered what he meant by entertainment. She was very shocked by the fact that he had sworn, swearing was prohibited at St. Thomas.

"Well, they will be retrieving me in three days; I guess I'm stuck here…"

"Oh…"

"I'm really hungry Maria"

"Yes…right, I will fetch you something"

She came back several minutes later with a bowl of cold gruels, and Edward winced at the sight of it. He seemed resigned, and she watched him as he gobbled down the bowl like it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. It surprised her, because saying Sister Jessica wasn't the best cook was an understatement.

"I guess… we should sleep now, don't worry you can have my bed" Maria said

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor" Maria said as a matter of fact

"I am the guy; I will sleep on the floor, besides it your room after all"

"But…"

"I insist" Edward said in a no nonsense tone

"Yes sir" Maria said her eyes to the floor, she saw something flash across Edward's eyes, but couldn't place quite what.

"Can you please turn while I get ready for bed" She said shyly

"Of course" Edward responded before turning around facing the wall

As Maria removed her shirt and skirt, she felt his eyes on her, she didn't have to turn to know he was watching her. She didn't know what to do so she quickly got dressed, turned off the lamp before crawling under her covers.

"You said you wouldn't look" she whispered, her back to him

"I said I would turn around but I never said I wouldn't look" He said, smug.

The next day, Maria spent the day preparing for the storm, putting wooden panels on the windows, collecting electrical lamps, talking to the kids and reassuring them. At every meal, she saved most of her food so she could bring it to Edward later in the night.

When the time finally came to go to her room, Maria felt a little nervous. The wind had already started to pick up; she hurried into her room, only to find Edward sprawled across her bed, his arms under his head looking up at the ceiling. The vision was truly enticing and once again she felt herself growing hot. He finally noticed her and sat up to greet her. Maria handed him the food she had assembled and watched fascinated as he gobbled it down.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked eagerly when he was finished

"I…uh…I"

"You should change" He said using he no nonsense tone once again

"I guess I will, please turn around"

"Why bother when you know I'm going to watch you anyways"

"It's not appropriate"

"I'm not an appropriate man, but just for the heck of it I'm going to turn around" He said joining words to action

Maria undressed as fast as she could and put on her sleeping gown, thanking god for its long sleeves and high neckline. She could feel his gaze on her the whole time and felt hot all over. She quickly hopped into bed before drifting to sleep.

Maria woke up startled, to the sound of thunder. The room was illuminated by lightning and she could see Edward on the floor his back to her. Maria had always hated storms, because they scared her, it was the first time since she had been given her own room, that there was one. Normally she would cuddle with the other orphans, reassuring each other, but now, she had no one to cuddle with. She was suddenly startled by Edward's voice.

"Can't sleep?" He asked

"No…"

"Are you afraid of lightning?"

"I'm scared of storms in general" She responded honestly, and she suddenly heard him get up.

"What are you doing" She asked as he lay next to her on the small bed

"Reassuring you" He said before putting his arm around her

Maria trembled, as she felt his hard body against hers, his breathe on her neck, if she just turned around… It was as if her body had a mind of its own as she turned around facing him. There, nose to nose, the room illuminated by lightning, she could see his face even better, the small imperfections she hadn't noticed before in her infatuation. It was as if his face was getting closer and closer to hers, and soon, before she had time to realize what was happening, his lips were upon hers.

The kiss was slow at first, as if he was testing the waters, his lips were soft against hers and she could feel his tongue slowly tracing her bottom lip. She gasped at the feeling, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. She felt his hand lift the bottom of her night gown until it reached her thighs before reaching under her night gown and cupping her bare breast and Maria moaned, overwhelmed by this foreign feeling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Maria Isabella! Open up!" Mother superior yelled from behind the door.

Maria panicked and pushed Edward off of her.

"Hide! Quick!" She whispered at him panicked.

The knocks were getting more and more forceful at this point. She waited as Edward tried to fit his bulk form under her small bed then opened the door to a panicked looking Mother Superior.

"What took you so long?"

"I was…uhh…sleeping"

"Well you better get up and fast, Alice fell into the water, and we rescued her just in time, we need you in the infirmary "

"Alice? Is she okay?"

"She will be, but you need to come with me, right now!"

Maria quickly followed the nun into the infirmary, only to find a blue lipped cold looking Sally. Her hair was still wet; evidence of what she had just been trough. Alice was 11 years old but didn't look it. Maria was particularly fond of that girl because she reminded her of herself. Just like Alice, Maria had often been the victim of the other kids constant teasing, but she was a sweet little girl nonetheless.

Upon entering the room, Maria took Alice in her arms, whispering reassuring words in her ears. She perfectly new Alice hadn't just "fallen" into the water; it was one of the other kid's favorite tricks. She had been a victim of it herself, but tricking a naïve girl to go into the water when there was a storm was a whole other thing. She also knew that Alice would never say who had done this to her, and it wasn't worth trying to ask her.

By the time little Alice had fallen asleep, it was already dawn, and it was time for the morning mass . Maria, once again, struggled not to fall asleep, which was hard considering the amount of sleep of which she had been deprived the last three days. After the mass, she had to continue her duties, the storm had passed, and it was no longer raining outside.

It wasn't until dusk that Maria was able to rejoin her room. She found Edward reading a book, sprawled once again on her bed, on closer inspection, she realized that this book wasn't a book but her diary; she quickly snatched it away from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked furious

"Reading…"

"You were not supposed to see this no one was"

"Take a chill pill"

"A what?"

"Never mind, but really you need to calm down, it's just a diary" He said gripping her shoulders.

Suddenly it was like time had stopped around them, as she looked into his deep forest green eyes; Maria's heart began to beat faster and faster. She suddenly remembered what they had done last night and she felt herself growing hot all over.

"About last night…" Maria started, but she was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter

As they both turned to look out the window they saw a slick black helicopter descending in front of the building.

"I guess they came early for me" Edward said

"They?" Maria asked confused

"Yes my employees"

"So… I suppose… you are going to leave?"

" I suppose"

"If you would be so kind as to show me the way out?" Edward asked

"Oh…uh… of course"

Maria exited her room with Edward right behind her, when they arrived to the helicopter, Maria looked to see that a crowd had assembled around the engine, and she could see in Mother superior's disapproving gaze that she was in trouble. Edward told her one last goodbye, before climbing in the helicopter without looking back.

Maria felt her heart tearing apart, he was gone, he had left her, and she was alone once again. Looking back at all the moments they had spent together, she saw no reason to miss him, but she did, enormously.

It had been two weeks since Edward had left St. Thomas, and Maria felt like something in her had left with him. After his departure, Mother Superior had summoned her to her office. After a long lecture on men and how evil they were, she had been put in confinement for a week.

When she had finally gotten out of confinement, no one looked at her the same way, she had become a pariah, someone not to associate with. She spent her days alone, and was given the worst chores, during mass, when the priest was giving lectures, he looked directly at her. She didn't know what she had done wrong, wasn't helping an endangered soul charity? Every night she would pray the Lord, asking for him to get her out of this position.

She was on the brink of breaking down, but one afternoon, she was summoned to mother superior's office. At first she thought she was going to get lectured again, but just as she was about to open it, the door flung open revealing a very well dressed Edward, Maria's eyes almost budged out of their sockets.

"Very well, I will come and pick her up in Three days" He said to Mother superior at her before leaving the room not even acknowledging her.

"Isabella Maria, sit down dear, I have something to tell you" Mother superior told her when Edward was far enough.

"Mr. Cullen here, has made a very generous offer, one I am sure you won't refuse"

"Mr. Cullen has offered us regular donations of generous amounts of money, but in exchange… he has asked for you to be his… uh… special friend… every weekend he will come and pick you up" Mother superior said.

"Special friend? I don't really understand…"

"You will just has to do what he asks…_ everything_ he asks"

"Everything?" Maria asked her brows furrowing

"Think of the orphanage Maria, think of the kids, with the amount of money is offering, we will be able to regularly feed them, we will be able to renovate the building, and the kids will be happy again, all that because of you"

Maria was so confused but at the mention of the kids, her head snapped up, yes she would do anything for them, she loved them like they were her own. She did not want them to grow up the way she had, in poverty. If that mean a small sacrifice like being someone's friend, she would do it.

"I'll do it" Maria said without hesitation

"Isabella Maria, you are doing the right thing, God will pay you back for what you are doing for us" Mother superior said.

Three days Later, Maria was in her room, her small bag containing her few belongings in hands, waiting to be picked up by Edward. She had been given condescending smiles by the other nuns while mother superior just wouldn't meet her eyes. Maria was very confused, why weren't they all very happy that the orphanage was going to be saved, and all she had to do was be Edward's friends.

Maria had never really had a friend her own age, they were either much older, or much younger, and she didn't know how to act around one, but she would learn, she was sure Edward wouldn't mind showing her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter, so he was finally here.

Maria was very happy when the helicopter finally landed, she felt as if they had been flying for days instead of mere hours. She decided that she really didn't like helicopters, Edward hadn't even been in the helicopter, but instead, a cold looking Blonde called Rosalie had greeted her, before snubbing her for the rest of the trip.

As she hopped out of the helicopter, Maria finally looked around her, they were on top of a building, and before her, for the first time, she could see a city extending in front of her. There were a lot of skyscrapers, and she thought they looked beautiful, but before he could admire the city more, she was quickly brought down the building and into a limousine.

After 30 minutes in the car, Maria finally arrived to what could only be described as a huge mansion. Even in her fantasies she had never seen anything so grandiose. She couldn't help but look at it wide eyed, Rosalie quickly took her arm and led her into the house, if she thought it was grandiose from the outside, it was even better in the inside. After endless rooms and corridors, they finally arrived to what looked like a living room, but was so beautifully furnished it was impossible to know for sure.

"Mr. Cullen will be seeing you shortly" Rosalie said before leaving the room

Maria didn't know if she should sit or not, so she started looking around the room. In the middle of the room stood the biggest fireplace she had ever seen. There were several expensive looking pieces of art , the sofa didn't look like the kind to sit on but rather to decorate. A particular painting held her attention and she stood admiring it.

"Beautiful isn't it?, it's a Picasso" Edward said, and Maria jumped, startled

"H-hello Mr. Cullen"

"Oh, so it's Mr. Cullen now?"

"Uh…yes…I heard everyone call you like that, so I figured you liked to be called like that"

"Yes… but I don't like it as much as when it is you saying it" He said, his eyes in hers.

"How would you like a tour ?"

"I would be very honored " Maria said biting her lower lip.

The mansion was huge and it took 30 minutes to see it all, each room was themed differently. It was a perfect mix of modern and classic, the architect had done beautifully. Maria was particularly happy because she got to be alone with Edward, trough she would never admit it.

"And this, is my room" Edward said

The room in question was gigantic, and so was everything in it, in the middle stood a gigantic bed, a grand piano stood on a platform, there was even a mini living room with a giant flat screen TV. It was the first time Maria had even seen a TV in her life. But what really fascinated her, was the huge mirror in front of the bed, she slowly walked to it as if in a trance.

She was so engrossed with her reflection , she didn't even see Edward approaching her until he was right behind. She felt his nose on her neck nuzzling her, and his arms on her hips bringing her closer to him so she was right against his chest. She looked up at him shocked.

" what are you doing?" Maria asked, blushing furiously

"I wonder how far down this blush of yours goes" Edward responded placing open mouthed kiss from her neck to her collar bone.

She saw his hands go to the top of her blouse, before slowly starting to unbutton it, until it fell to the floor, revealing her simple white cotton bra. When he started kneading her breasts, Maria finally came back from the trance like state she had been in for the last minutes. She tried to turn around, but Edward firmly held her by her shoulders, preventing her from going anywhere.

" , what are you doing? This is not appropriate! It's a sin!"

"I don't think it's that of a sin if your mother superior assured me that you would do _anything _to please me, and right now I request that you do this"

"But…she said that I was to be your special friend"

"Yes kitten, special is the keyword here, and don't worry a lot of friends do what we are about to do"

"But…"

"Listen Kitten, I can make this amazing for you if you'll just let me, or I can make it very very painful, either way I will have you, so make your decision, quick"

"Y-you would force yourself upon me?" She asked disgusted

"I don't think you would mind sweetheart trust me"

"You are such a…a… chauvinistic pig!"

"Isabella Maria, I really want you, and what I want I get, just… think about the kids"

Her head snapped up at the mention of kids and she hesitated a moment before saying:

"Oh that's low…even for you"

"You are giving me no choice but to act low, I want you so much Maria it hurts, you have been occupying my every thought for the last two weeks, I dream about that luscious body of yours, and I want you to be mine"

"Okay… I'll do it" Maria said after hesitating for a moment

"I knew you'd make the right choice"

Edward quickly unzipped her long skirt, letting it pool to the floor, before unsnapping her bra, leaving her exposed to his hungry eyes. He turned her body around, roughly bringing her lips in for a passionate kiss. Maria moaned softly as she felt his tongue caress hers, while his hands roamed freely exploring her body, in the heat of passion she didn't even realize she was moving until her knees hit the bed behind her. Edward pushed her into the bed before climbing in on top of her, pulling her knees apart and kneeling in-between them.

He proceeded to suckle her right breast while one hand caressed the other, he gave it the same treatment before kissing his way down her body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, making her moan with pleasure, before continuing down to her panties. He kissed her bud of pleasure trough her underwear making Maria moan loudly with pleasure, all her inhibitions gone. He quickly discarded the offending garment leaving Maria bare before him.

"Hmm so wet" Edward said, before taking a long lick up her most private place.

He licked, probed and sucked until Maria couldn't take it anymore; it was like the world stopped around her, and all she could feel was pleasure. Edward finally came up from in between her legs, kissing her passionately, she could taste herself on him but it didn't matter, nothing mattered at this moment but Edward and the things he was making her feel.

Edward suddenly got up, startling Maria as he started undressing quickly. Maria had already seen him shirtless, had even undressed him, but what she saw at that moment made her eyes almost pop out of their sockets. He had one of these _things _between his legs, and at that moment it was directly pointed at her. He climbed on top of her, his eyes in hers as he slowly entered her. Maria cried out in pain as she felt something inside her tear.

"Shhh… It's okay it will get better I promise" Edward said before kissing her slowly

As he pulled out and slowly entered her again, she still felt pain but it had lessened. As he continued to thrust inside of her, the pain little by little disappeared giving way to a pleasure so intense, she felt like she had gone to heaven and come back. As Edward thrusts got faster, she felt the pleasure becoming more and more intense until finally her world exploded and she cried out his name. Edward thrust in a few more times, before she felt him shudder, and she felt something warm inside her. Edward pulled out of her before falling back on the bed before pulling her to him.

"Wow" Maria said

"It was even better than in my fantasies" He said gently kissing her forehead

They quickly fell asleep, content and satiated.

When Maria woke up, she was lost at first, taking in her surroundings; the events from last night came back to her. She felt sore between her legs, but it was a good kind of sore, she suddenly realized that she was alone in the big room. She noticed a note on the pillow next to her head

Had a meeting. Will be back Later. You can entertain yourself around the house.

-E

Isabella Maria got up slowly, and looked at her right, only to see a very revealing, trough very beautiful summer dress laid out, and a set of matching lacy bra and panties. She figured they were for her to wear, because she didn't think her birthday suit was an appropriate outfit to wear around the house. It had been thoughtful of him to think of her, trough the clothing weren't really her usual style, but then again, all she had known were the uniforms of the orphanage, and later on, the long skirts and shirts that were mandatory for pledgers.

She went to what she assumed was the bathroom, of course, it was as grandiose as the rest of the house, and the shower was itself was the size of her own bedroom. She quickly stepped in; washing out the blood she hadn't even realized she had bled, between her legs. When she got out of the shower, she smelt like strawberry scented liquid soap and shampoo, once again, courtesy of Edward she supposed.

She dressed before making her way to the kitchen, the mansion might have been huge, but Maria had an exceptional memories, remembering the oddest details, but forgetting essential things. Upon entering the huge kitchen, Maria noticed a middle aged woman in front of the oven, cooking what smelt like bacon. She had only had bacon once in her life, but had fallen in love with the food immediately.

"Ah you must be Isabella Maria, you are even prettier than he told me" The woman said when she finally noticed her.

"Thank you" Maria said blushing

"My name is Esmee" The woman said giving her a kind smiled

"Pleased to meet you Esmee" she said gladly returning the smile

"You must be hungry, here take a seat, I will take care of everything" Esmee said, and Maria did as she was told.

After eating the delicious breakfast Esmee had cooked, Maria decided to spend the rest of the day helping her in the kitchen, not that she needed any help, but Maria didn't see what else she could do. The two women became fast friends, and by the time Edward finally came home in the afternoon, they were chattering away like old friends.

"Hello everyone, Isabella Maria, I can see you have met Esmee" Edward said, before leaning in and giving Esmee a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes she is very nice" Maria said blushing, remembering what they had done the night before as she looked at him.

"Good, I'm glad you two get along" Edward said

"Eddie you look tired, would you like a glass of wine perhaps?"

"It would be a pleasure"

"I will go and get it" Esmee said before leaving the room

As soon as she left the room, Maria felt Edward coming behind her, he spun her around before kissing her deeply.

"Hello beautiful" He said

"Hi" Maria said shyly

"I couldn't greet you properly in front of Esmee you seem she is like a mother to me" He said before once again bringing his soft lips upon hers once again.

Isabella felt herself being lifted, and she found herself sitting on the counter, Edward between her legs. He continued to kiss her passionately, but suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to see Esmee standing there, a bottle of pinot noir in hands looking at them with a smile on her face. They quickly pulled apart, as if caught, Maria hopping down the counter before trying to tidy herself.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, I'm just going to leave that bottle of wine here, you youngsters have fun" Esme said before leaving the room.

"So much for not making out in front of Esmee" Edward said before taking Maria's hand

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To take a bath, I feel like I could use some relaxation" Edward responded

Soon they arrived to his room, he opened the door to the bathroom and started to run a bath in the huge tub that stood in the middle of the room. The bath filled quickly, and Edward started adding various scents and bubbles. He then proceeded to undress a blushing Maria, stopping to admire how the lacy underwear looked on her.

"Undress me" Edward suddenly demanded

Isabella shyly did as she was asked, her hands trembling as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before pulling down his pants and boxers. He took suddenly swept her off her feet, carrying her into the tub bridal style. He sat her in the tub before sitting opposite of her.

"You look tense" He said, before taking her foot in his hands.

He slowly started massaging it, before taking the other and giving it the same treatment, Maria moaned at the feeling. As Edward rubbed her feet, she felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Slowly, his hands moved higher and higher, until they reached the place she wanted them the most. But instead of touching her _there _he gripped her hips and pulled her to him until she was straddling his thighs.

"Ride me" He said.

"How?" She asked

Instead of responding to her question, he showed her, and took her hips guiding her entrance to his member and slowly pulling her down until he fully impaled her. Maria's eyes rolled back in their sockets as pleasure overtook her, trough she still felt a little sore from last night, in that position, she could feel him fill her even better. Edward continued to guide her by gripping her hips, but Maria was a fast learner, and soon, his rhythm was too slow, she needed more, she freed herself from his grip and as she bounced up and down his shaft. Soon they both reached their peak and came together, creating an amazing sensation.

The next morning, when Maria woke up, she was once again alone in bed, but this time, there was no note waiting for her, only clothing laid out on the bed. Upon closer inspection it was the same style as the clothing she was wearing upon her arrival at the mansion. After getting dressed, as she entered the kitchen, instead of finding Esmee, a stunning as ever Rosalie stood sipping some coffee. When Rosalie finally noticed her, she looked her up and down with disdain before speaking.

" has gone to work, but now it's time for you to go back to your… _island, _Esmee left you some breakfast, but we need to be on our way so eat fast" Rosalie said

Maria quickly gobbled down the plate of eggs and bacon, while Rosalie glared at her, but she knew she wouldn't be getting that kind of breakfast anytime soon. As she hopped down her stool, preparing to leave, something caught her attention, it was the small bag containing her belongings, but somehow it looked bigger, fuller.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention, left this for you this morning" Rosalie said

Maria wondered what he had put in her bag, she couldn't wait to find out. As she opened it, she was amazed by what she found, a little blue box stood amongst her things. She quickly opened it, only to find the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, the chain itself looked like it cost an arm, but the charm was a diamond tear. Even Maria in her ignorance of opulence, knew that this necklace was worth a lot of money. Even Rosalie couldn't hide her surprise, trough she tried to stay as professional as possible.

Finally, it was time to go, and even if Maria was disappointed that she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye to Edward, the necklace showed that he had thought of her and cared enough to leave something so precious to her.

After hours of flying, they finally arrived to the island, and after seeing all that beauty, Maria found the orphanage rather ugly and dark, but she wasn't about to complain, because it was her home after all. As soon as she set foot on the island, Maria was submerged by a sea of orphans and nuns who were asking her all sorts of question. She was quickly dragged to mother superior's office.

"Ah, Isabella Maria, you are back, how was your stay?"

"You…you told me I was just supposed to be his friend, you lied to me mother superior" Maria said her eyes to the floor

"Oh honey, I did not lie, I said you were to be his _special_ friend, besides, you were not made to be one of us, and you knew it from the start"

"But…but you said that one day I could replace you"

"I have said a lot of things I didn't mean thorough my life… but, what do you have on your neck?" Mother superior asked, but before Maria could react, she had snatched it from around her neck.

"You know how much food this will bring to the kids Maria?"

"But…but it's a gift from "

"I'm sure he won't notice, Maria don't forget that it's for the _kids"_

"Yes the kids" Maria said before sitting up to leave

"Oh, and don't forget that he is picking you up again at the end of the week, I expect you to look your best" Mother superior said

3 months passed, in the same pattern, every weekend, Edward's helicopter would pick her up and she would go to his house, where they would have mind-blowing sex, the third day, she would wake up alone in bed, with a different gift every time, jewelry most of the time, and when she arrived at the orphanage, mother superior would snatch it from her.

Maria could see that the orphanage was getting better, the kids healthier, the building brighter, and her heart swelled with pride every time she would see the kids smile at a meal, but the real highlight of her week, was when she would see Edward. Every time she saw him, her stomach would flip, and her heart would miss a beat. Trough he put up a tough exterior, she could see that it was just a façade. It wasn't the jewelry that Maria liked the most about him; it was the small gestures that showed that he cared.

For example, some nights, he would hold her in his arms, they didn't kiss or have sex, he just held her in his arms, his hands caressing her hair until she fell asleep, it was at these moments that Maria felt the safest in the world, like nothing could harm her. As much as he liked to make her believe it, she knew he didn't just see her as a sexual object, and with each passing day, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper for her dark millionaire.

One weekend, however, their relationship started changing, she had always known Edward to be commanding, but she had never imagined it went deeper than that. That Friday, she had arrived at his mansion as usual, but she could see something was off. When she arrived, as she entered the living room, his office door was strangely open, and she could hear him talking, probably on the telephone, in clipped tones. When he finally emerged from his home office, he looked angry, and his hair was more tousled than usual from all the times he had run his hands into it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw her

"What do you mean what am I doing here it's Friday"

"Yes…right…well since you're here might as well make the most of it, kneel"

"What?"

"I said kneel" He repeated

"Why?"

"Don't ask question just do as I say"

"But…"

"FUCKING KNEEL MARIA" He yelled and Maria quickly dropped to her knee's in front of him.

Before she had time to react, he quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he was wearing nothing underneath. Maria gasped and he took the opportunity to shove his throbbing member into her mouth. At that moment she thanked God she didn't have any gagging reflex or she would have choked right then and there. Edward grabbed her hair, shoving himself repeatedly into her open mouth, Maria tried to push him away, but her attempts were fruitless for he was much stronger than she was. She felt him shake lightly as he released a salty liquid into her mouth, and not knowing what else to do she quickly swallowed it.

"So fucking perfect" He said helping her up before kissing her passionately

He suddenly turned her around forcing her to bend over the couch arm, she felt him lift up her skirts and tear off her panties, she felt him slap her rear and gasped, and just like that he was inside her. In that position she felt him even deeper, hitting spots she hadn't even suspected existed. She didn't even try to fight him this time, as he repeatedly spanked her behind. These two elements combined quickly sent her tumbling over him, and she was soon followed by him, as she felt him release his seed inside her.

"I'm really sorry for earlier" Edward said, and Maria scoffed

They were currently in a big Jacuzzi, Edward with a glass of whisky in hand and Maria, a glass of apple juice. It might have seemed weird, but apple juice had the same effect on her alcohol had on other people. She supposed it was the sugar; she wasn't accustomed to it much, having grown up in an orphanage where gluttony was a sin.

"_You _are sorry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are the great Edward Cullen, you always get what you want, whether you have to make it enjoyable or not, remember?" She said sarcasm dripping from her tone

"I don't know what they put in that apple juice but I think you've had enough for tonight, I think it's time to go to bed"

"I am not a child"

"Well you are sure acting like one right now"

"Oh really? A child that you _fucked_?" Maria spat, and Edward froze abruptly

"If you are not going to bed I am, you can use any of the guestrooms, good night Maria"

The day after, Maria woke up disoriented at first, not recognizing the room she was in, but suddenly it all came back to her, and she remembered what had transpired last night, she had not been herself. She quickly got up, not even bothering to dress, before making her way to the kitchen where she knew she would find Esmee , but instead of her, Edward was sitting there with a cup of coffee, he looked tired, if the huge bags under his eyes were any indication.

"Good Morning" Maria said shyly

"Oh, you're up, good, we need to talk Maria Isabella" Edward said

"Edward I'm really sorry last night for what I said…"

"Don't" Edward interrupted her before continuing "I thought about what you said last night, and I came to this conclusion: You were right about everything, and I think it would be best if we stopped this little arrangement of ours"

"What do you mean stop?"

"I already made the arrangement for you to return to your orphanage, don't worry you can keep the money, and the donations will still be coming regularly"

"But…Edward…"

"Maria Isabella, you were right, you are a child and it's cruel what I've put you trough"

"But Edward I loved it just as much as you did!" Maria said and to prove her point she launched herself at him, kissing him with all her might. At first he seemed to respond just as eagerly, but suddenly he pushed her away, putting an end to their kiss.

"Go pack your things, the car is waiting for you" Edward said before leaving the room

It had been three week since Edward had put an end to their relationship, as soon as mother superior had learned that, she had become hysteric, and had put Maria in confinement once again but this time for two weeks, but not before giving her a good whipping. After Maria had finally gotten out of confinement she had been so weak she hadn't been able to walk, and had been hit with a case of vomiting every morning. She spent every day in bed, and at first they had thought it was because for two weeks she had only had bread and water, but quickly, the nuns had seen that it was something else.

The island's doctor, old , had been called, it had become obvious that what she was suffering for was morning sickness. Soon, Maria was summoned to Mother Superior's office.

"You wanted to see me Mother superior, did the doctor discover what's wrong with me?"

"Maria Isabella…you're pregnant"

"Wh-what? how?"

"I think you know exactly how"

"But…what am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry but you can't stay here"

"What do you mean I can't stay here?"

"Maria we can't let you stay, you will set a bad example for the other girls, besides you are 19, you are no longer a pledger nor an orphan, you can't stay"

"But…how could you? You did this to me!, you are the one that sold me like a vulgar animal and now that you have had what you want you are kicking me out?"

"It's not like that, I'm not kicking you out, there will be a boat to get you out of the island to the city, from there you will have to be on your own"

"Oh because that makes it so much better! You manipulated me, you sold me, you even stole from me, and now you're throwing me out!"

"It's not like that Maria Isabella"

"You know what? Fuck you and your stupid orphanage!" Maria said before stomping out of the room

True to Mother superior's promise, there was a boat waiting for Maria two days later, as she said her goodbyes to the kids and some of the nuns, Maria could feel the tears threatening to spill. As she prepared to board the ship, she was suddenly stopped by a small hand on her elbow

"Maria wait!" Alice said

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Take this, if you sell it should be enough to take a taxi to wherever you want to go" Alice said handing her the gold necklace she always wore around her neck

"Alice I can't take it, it's the only thing you have from your parents"

"Take it, I know you will come back for me, let's say it's just a guarantee"

"I will get you out of here Alice, even if it takes years" Maria said taking her in her arms.

Edward sat in his study sipping a glass of whisky, soft music playing in the background, trying to prevent his thoughts from drifting to _her, _but it was too late. Maria Isabella, before he had met her, he had been one dirty bastard, bedding women after women, sometimes even two at a time, he had never committed to anyone in his life. He was the epitome of the playboy, but then, she had entered his life and turned it upside down. He had always been an asshole, it was what coming from a wealthy family did to people, he still was, but something inside him had changed. Suddenly, Bill Wither's "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone" started playing, _how Ironic,_ Edward thought.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how much he tried, her beautiful big brown eyes, her luscious body so beautiful that even the ugly clothing she wore couldn't spoil it, she was just so sweet and innocent, the opposite of him, he knew he shouldn't have wanted her, he shouldn't have spoiled her innocence, he had been selfish, he had used her for his own pleasure, without ever giving her anything back. He knew she thought he hadn't noticed that the jewelry he gave her was missing, he also knew that the nuns took them, that Mother Superior was one greedy bitch.

He missed her so much, the sweet moments they had shared, even through they had been few, he had thought he would only miss her body, of which he couldn't get enough but he had been wrong. He wished he had told her the truth before she had left, her words had stung but they also had been truthful. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door, it was one of the servants.

"Sir, there is a girl here to see you"

"A girl? What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes, at the gates, we wouldn't let her in she is currently at the gates"

"Do you have a name?"

"I-I think she said her name was Marie… something"

"But it's raining cats and dogs out there! What would a girl be doing here in this weather, let her in!"

After all, few people knew where he lived, and even fewer how to get there, Edward had chosen himself quite the backwater. He never invited his conquests at his home, but rather in a random hotel room, he felt like his home was his sanctuary, well it had been anyways until _her. _A few minutes later the servant came back.

"Sir, she is waiting for you in the front porch"

Edward got up, making his way to the front of the house, the front door was closed, Edward wondered about his employees morals, he flung it open only to reveal a soaking wet blue lipped Maria Isabella.

"Isabella Maria what are you doing here?" He asked surprised, but she broke down crying.

"Oh God you must be freezing to death out here"

"Edward they kicked me out! They kicked me out!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because…because I'm pregnant!"

"Oh God, are you sure?"

"Yes! I am sure!"

He didn't know what took over him, but before he could control himself, he cupper her face kissing her with all his might. When he finally pulled away for air, he touched his forehead to hers.

"Marry me" He said, and he could see the surprise in her face, he saw her hesitate before saying

"No"

"What do you mean No?"

"I can't do this to you Edward, I don't want you to be stuck with me because of a child"

"Isabella Maria you know I always do as I please, and if I want to marry you it's not because you are pregnant, I…I love you Isabella Maria Swan"

"I love you too Edward, so much it hurts"

"Does that mean you will marry me?"

"Yes Edward! Yes I want to be your wife!"

"You just made me the happiest man in the world"

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers,**

**So here it is, my first fanfiction and M rated story, I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave a review I am all about constructive criticism. There will probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but english is not my first language so please forgive me. Also, I called her Maria instead of Bella because I'm just weird, I guess I was tired of reading the name Bella everywhere. There might be a sequel about Alice and Jasper's story, Esme and Carlisle's and perhaps Rosalie and Emmet's but it all depends on you readers, please tell me if you think I should do it.**


End file.
